Users of battery powered devices in the home and workplace have to replace batteries from time to time, to avoid disruption of services to which they have become accustomed or dependent. In an environment in which numerous battery powered devices exist, it may be burdensome or difficult for a user to identify which device(s) require a replacement battery. This may be further complicated where a variety of battery types are utilized. The increased burden of numerous devices continually requiring replacement battery re-ordering may lead to a poor perception of a device or platform of devices that necessitate frequent and unplanned interventions.